Mr Sandman
by Calcifer the all Mighty
Summary: The new tenant is handsome, suave, and Tate wants him gone. Too bad the tenant is already dead. "Tate, I'm going to teach you to become a refined young man that Violet needs. Deal?" Maybe having him around isn't that bad...
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Sandman

Summary: The new tenant is handsome, suave, and Tate wants him out. Too bad he's already dead. "I'm going to teach you how to be the man Violet needs."

…

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream,  
>Make him the cutest that I've ever seen<br>Give him two lips like roses and clover  
>Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over<em>

The dreary members of the house gathered round as they watched the new tenant take his key from Marcy. Mainly, it was the women, Chad, and Patrick, even Violet, who gazed at the new home owner. Abraham Dennis was a tall and chiseled man with stark green eyes that hid behind his dark lashes. His broad frame was adorned in a high fashioned Italian suit, slicked hair to the side, like a modern Gary Cooper. Even Marcy couldn't help admire the walking Adonis. He politely held the door open for the saleswoman and closed the door behind her with a gentle click.

Tate stood atop the stairs, with anger in him, as he watched Violet grip her mom's arm while she ogled the new tenant. How could all the women flock to this stranger with no regards to self dignity? Even Moira gave the man three glances without a consideration of the man's demise. Pathetic.

The man took off his suite jacket and neatly folded it over his arm. He looked to where Tate stood and the two had a battle of whose gaze was stronger, even though the teen knew he couldn't see him. The impossible had happened, the new tenant snickered at the boy. "Kids," was all he said before making his way to the library.

Tate stepped back in an abrupt startle. Had he let slipped an accidentally revealed himself? It couldn't of been that. Something was different about this man, and Tate didn't like it. Taking one glance back at the girl he continued to love, he stomped off to the attic to begin his plans to rid the house of this despicable man.

…

One Week Later:

Abraham had still yet to unpack all of his boxes. Instead, he had locked himself in his study, and only came out to use the facilities. Around the house, he'd only wear his sweat pants and white tank, that revealed his well-formed arms.

Not even the banging and wailing of the trapped souls had bothered him from his study. He didn't seem to care. The only thing that seemed to get his notices was the knocking on his study door. "Come in," his velvety voice responded.

Moira walked in with a silver tray that carried her boss's dinner, a pot of chamomile tea and a cup. "Here's your dinner, would you like anything else to eat?" she asked leaning against his desk with her chest protruding outwards.

"Haha, no, no. You've done so much for me already. It's not even been a week and you've been so loyal to your services. I'm just thankful for having such a gorgeous woman bringing me meals that any man would die for." Abraham pushed his paperwork aside to taste the steaming meat on his plate, then gracefully pouring himself a glass of tea.

The maid just stared with him with a perked brow. He had praised her for doing her job. No man had treated her so kindly. Without knowing how to respond to such a manner, Moira walked out of the room.

In the hallway, Tate slammed Moira against the wall, "did you suck him off too you old bag? It's almost a week and that meat bag is still here."

Shoving the grungy boy off of her, Moira shot Tate a dreadful look. "No wonder why the young miss despises you. You could never be the man that Mr. Dennis is. He's respectful, kind, and classy. Something you know nothing about. Hmph."

Slamming his fist against the wall, Tate could feel his blood boiling, at the mention of Violet. The door to the study opened, and Abe popped his head out to only see Moira. "Are you alright, Moira? I could've sworn I heard a noise." A honest look of concern was plastered on the man's face.

"Everything's fine. Just kicked my foot into the wall. Thought I saw a bug." Moira flashed her boss a smile, and he shot one right back. Oddly enough, it was enough to send a shiver up her spine. Once he closed the door, Moira turned back to Tate, to see that he was no longer there. "Brat."

…

Violet sat in her room, smoking on the bed that remained, as she read one of the books that Abraham had brought, but left in one of the many boxes. Greek mythology had never been something she had been able to get around to, but now with the new tenant and all of his resources, Violet had been self-educating herself. Since his arrival, the house had internet back on, warm water, a 32- inch flat screen t.v. with infinite channels, an amazing surround sound system, exotic foods that the house members had only seen on the travel channel, and an awesome collection of art, books, and music.

Chad and Vivien had a ball decorating the home for Mr. Dennis, hanging old-fashioned oil portraits of Abraham, art collectables, and rearranging the house with his expensive furniture. By the end of the week, the house seemed more like a Victorian art gallery, than a murderous hell house.

The clothes that he had brought were of impeccable taste from all over the country. Not just male clothing but female as well, that must've belonged to the woman in some of the portraits. The entire house seemed so dazed by all of the items Abe had brought, all except for Tate.

One of the stories that caught Violet's attention was that of Hades and Persephone. The young maiden had condemned herself to hell by swallowing six pomegranate seeds and had to spend her time with a man she didn't love. It was amusing, she thought. Violet was able to feel for the foolish girl because she was in the same way like her. Instead of fruit seeds, she had consumed pills. Instead of six months in hell, Violet had an eternity, and she did because she thought she was in love. It turns out the devil had tricked her just as well as everyone else.

Flopping on her bed, she sighed, not even realizing she was holding her breath. How ironic, how similar the past was with the present. Nothing ever really changes. Looking at the binding of the book, she noticed how old and frail the item she was holding truly was. She wondered how the new tenant could afford all this, and what his job was. He hadn't left since he moved in.

Thinking about it, he was still here, and…sane? Hmmm… Violet sat up with questions rushing through her head. It's been awhile since she's thought of anything else besides sorrow, regret, and a certain boy that couldn't escape her mind. How had this new tenant suppress his curiosity of this houses mysteries, Violet questioned. He had never ventured upstairs or down. He hadn't unpacked or noticed that all of his things had been rifled through and moved around for him. In fact, he hadn't seemed to be fazed at all, whatsoever.

Violet wandered downstairs, to the kitchen. Standing there was her mother with the baby, Moira, and Chad. All three of them where eating an arrangement of sliced up tropical fruits with smiles on their faces. Even though ghosts didn't need to eat, it was nice to taste something so full of flavor.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're enjoying something pleasurable for once in this shit hole. Well not so much a shit hole since that piece of man moved in. It's wonderful isn't it? It's like a dream home." Chad flashed his teeth as he pushed a piece of dragon fruit into his mouth.

"Come here honey, try this." Vivien held out a slice of pineapple to her.

"No thanks. Aren't you curious to what he does? He has so many artifacts and junk that none of us could afford alive. Isn't it a little weird that he hasn't left the house at all? He hardly even leaves the study. How could he not even notice his shit's been moved or taken?"

"I don't see why you're so upset little one. He's brought so much life into this home without even questioning anything. I don't mind if he stays." Moira touched a hand to her cheek. Even she was defending Mr. Dennis.

"He has great taste. Who knows what else he'll bring. I'm in for him staying. He even has an amazing bod. Have you seen him shower? Whew."

"Chad!" Vivien's cheeks grew red as she rocked her baby. Even Moira had no quirky response.

"I'm not saying we should scare or kill the guy. I'm just curious. It's just weird, that's all." Violet crossed her arms before leaving the oblivious trio.

Violet walked into the living room to see Nora, Charles and Hayden scavenging through the boxes and pulling up treasures. The twins, Travis, the girls and their mother, who had rarely left the basemen sat on the comfortable vintage sofa as their eyes were glued to the t.v, screening Shrek.

"Ugh." Violet rolled her eyes. Sure, it was nice to see that everyone was enjoying themselves for once, but how had no one questioned anything. They were ghosts, not brain dead zombies. Violet placed her book back where she found it, and began to make her way to the study.

Rather than knocking on the door, Violet trespassed in, making sure her presence was concealed. Observing the room, she noticed all of the sketches hanging up, the floor cluttered with aged documents, books strewn everywhere, soft classical music filled the air from his old monogram, and Abraham.

The man had his head deep in his work by the single work lamp. She had never been this close to any of the tenants. She usually kept herself at bay, and if anyone moved into her room, she fled to the attic and bunked with Beau until they left.

As she took a step forward, she stopped immediately when he lifted his head. She gulped. He must be stretching his neck, she told herself. When he didn't move, she took another step, cautiously.

"Is there something you need?" He asked aloud, to no one in particular.

Violet squeezed her eyes shut debating if she wanted to vanish or not. This game she was playing made her adrenaline rush, it had been a while since she felt this excited.

"Don't act like you're not there. Isn't all the stuff I brought with me not to your liking? Or is there something else you require that I yet to own?" This time Abraham spun his chair around to face the girl. He crossed his legs and leaned forward.

There is no way this could've been happening. How could he see her? She looked into the window, sure enough her reflection wasn't visible.

The man sighed. "You're still young. You remind me of my younger self. Always hunting down a thrill. I believe you must be Violet."

Violet looked to her left and right. She knew that he was talking to her but this all felt to unreal. "How do you know?" was all she could ask.

"I hear things you know. People talk. Well not live ones when you need them to. Everyone here never stops talking. Except you that is. I've hardly heard you speak at all. No just you anyways. The other one, about your age. I presume he doesn't agree with my being here."

"You mean Tate?" Violet clapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't said his name in ages and she didn't know why she had said it so openly to this invader.

"Tate, huh? Well, you can tell your boyfriend I don't mean to impose on his territory. I'm only here to tend to my studies and a place to sleep." The man grinned at the ghost girl with such a fatherly look. She wished her father would give her such a kind look without trying to diagnose her every turn.

"Boyfriend? He's isn't," she stammered.

"Oh, to be eternally young at your age. You have so much to learn miss Violet. If you could be as kind enough to write me down a list of what you and your friends require, I'll be as pleased to retrieve them tomorrow. I need a break for a moment, and it'd be nice to get some welcoming gifts. Anything you and they'd like. Money really isn't an issue. So don't be afraid to be modest. I've been quite rude to ignore the other members living here. Thank you."

His ending statement was smoothed over, that Violet just nodded and excused herself. Standing outside the door, she realized that she didn't answer her questions that she had planned on answering. This guy was good, too good. One thing Violet was able to conclude was that this guy was rolling in dough.

Scrambling for a piece of paper and pen from her room, Violet set out on a mission, requested by the strange tenant. At least he was generous enough to offer his wallet. Starting first in the kitchen, Violet had a hard time keeping up with the giddiness of her mom, Chad, and Moira. She barely made it to the living room when the paper had nearly been filled out. Boy, would she need more paper. Going through the living room, then upstairs, Violet made it to the basement. There she found Charles, who she had to cut off after naming items she had never heard off, the nurses, who asked for very little, and Violet just wrote down some items Thaddeus might enjoy.

Looking down at her eight page list, Violet couldn't help but shake out her hand from the intense scrawling, clean enough that Abe would be able to read. There's no way he'd be able to get all of the items on the list.

One last room to go, the attic. Violet puckered her lips and blew air out. She was beat from everyone putting input on what they wanted. It was just Beau up there, but even he might want some new toys, or some crayons and coloring books.

Climbing up, Violet closed the hatch behind her. She'd probably just pass out here for the night. Maybe not. There in the center of the room, playing chess with just himself, sat the last person she wanted to see, ever, Tate. Langdon.

He still looked the same, dark, full of passionate anger, and most of all, the same handsome boy she secretly loves. Even if she couldn't forget what he had done, she still felt lonely and she yearned for him. Her pride wouldn't let her give in though, but it didn't stop her from dreaming.

Neither of the two moved, they just remained where they were. The silence was unbearable. Violet made the first move, she was decided to vacate the area.

"Is he that amazing? Is he the angel this house will claim?" Tate asked, keeping gaze with the chess board.

Violet didn't move nor speak.

"It seems like everyone likes him. Even you." Tate moved one of the pieces, knocking down one of the pawns.

The tired girl sighed. She was too exhausted to put up with this boy tonight.

"I see he's using you as his little errand girl." Before Tate could place down his piece, the board went flying across the room, frightening Beau.

"You know what Tate, you're still an ass. You play the innocent boy act when you know you're anything but that. At least when Abraham talks, he means it with sincerity. If you even had a shred of what it's like to be a gentleman, then maybe you'd be tolerable. Just because we're dead, it doesn't give you the right to be so damn pigheaded. "

Tate stood up to face the brave girl. Being this close had brought up all of his memories they had together. He just wanted to reach out and kiss her. But he knew that it wouldn't have been allowed. She'd vanish like she had never existed. Her words had stinged him more than she could ever know. Never had he wanted to be compared to another man, especially if it was Violet who was doing the comparison.

Instead, Tate vanished before the tears could make it to the surface. He wouldn't let her see his tears until she was his again. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself standing before the door to the study. It was now or never he thought to himself. Tate had completed his plans to rid the house of this fiend, but he was just biding time. It seemed like the house was ready as well.

Tate wasn't going to kill the man, just torture him until he left, taking all of his fake shit with him. Entering without any sign of a greeting, Tate approached the man's chair with hatred in his eyes.

"We finally meet, Tate."

Tate stumbled back. This prick, how did he know he was there? Did he slip up somewhere?

"If you're trying to kill me, it won't work. I know all about this house's history. I'm guessing you're the one that the S.W.A.T. team shot up. How amusing." Not once did the man look up from his work.

The hate fueled back up, when he knew that the man was being ignorant of his presence and the threat he harbored. "If you know I'm here, why don't you fucking look at me?"

"I already know what you look like, you silly brat. It's rude to interrupt serious business. Your girlfriend was already here. If you need something, go have her write it down. Now isn't a good time for small chat. "

Tate hated being ignored. Especially by the man that everyone seemed so enamored with. He couldn't stand being talked down to, or the fact this stranger had mentioned his Violet and treat her like some kind of maid.

Removing the pocket knife he picked up from one of the boxes, Tate swung around the man's chair and pierced the blade through the bastard's chest. Tate snickered with satisfaction, seeing Abraham Dennis contort in pain. "Silly brat my ass. What makes you think you're different, that death won't claim you. Eventually Death will claim everything. It took all of us here already."

The boisterous smirk Tate bore soon fled as Abraham began to chuckle. "You died full of spite I'm guessing." The wounded man pulled out the blade in his chest and threw it down to Tate's feet. "To be honest, I was surprised that your girlfriend was the one that came snooping around about me, instead of you. I was expecting you, not her, to be frank."

"Don't fucking toy with me!" Tate couldn't keep his cool, he felt fear and rage mix inside of him as Abraham stood up and walked towards him.

"Toying? I'm not as cruel as I was back then, young boy. You see, I'm already dead. Unlike you, I'm not confined to where I died. I sold my soul to the devil, personally."

Tate felt his back connect with the bookshelf. This couldn't be happening. His plans weren't going the way he wanted. The man's eyes bore straight through Tate's façade and brought out the frightened child in him.

"I only want to live here, peacefully. The only problem keeping me from my peace, is you and your girlfriend. I can see that you two aren't on good terms. I'm a selfish man, you see. My soul hindered me from gaining knowledge, power, and wealth. With that gone, I accomplished what I desired, and will continue to do so. "

This man, this thing, frightened Tate. Not like the boogeyman king of frightened, but the fright that was brought upon by change. "Shut up! Just stop talking!" Tate's hand covered his head, protecting his mind from all of Abraham's words.

"You're so unrefined. Very much like how I was, back in my day. Since I can't free you, or give you material items, I'm going to do the next best thing to further prevent you from pestering me. I'm going to teach you how to be a refined young man so that you and your girl can make up and leave me to my work."

Tate pulled his hands away from his head and stared at the gentleman before him with a renewed look. He promised to help him and Violet get back together. Tate thought that maybe having this man around wasn't going to be that bad, for now.

"Well with that all in order, please excuse yourself. I've got much work to do before tomorrow. And would you be a kind lad and send in the maid with something to give me the jolt I need." The last statement was followed with a wink as Tate closed the door behind him as something grew in him that he thought died long ago, hope. __

_Sandman, I'm so alone  
>Don't have nobody to call my own<br>Please turn on your magic beam  
>Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Sandman

AN: Gah, so here's chapter two. Muwahhaha, It's about time Tate gets an attitude makeover. He's so old to be acting like a melodramatic teen, even though it's pretty sexy. Tate just needs a fatherly role model.

**Chapter Two:**

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream,  
>Make him the cutest that I've ever seen<br>Give him two lips like roses and clover  
>Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over<em>

Arranging his scarf and slicking his hair to the side, Abraham made final glances of himself in the hallway mirror Chad had hung up. Seeing Moira behind him , through the mirror, he flashes her a dazzling smile that would melt any woman's bones to pudding. "Can you be a dear and fetch me my keys?" He asked with an overbearing tone of tenderness.

"Yes Mr. Dennis." Moira came back in a second and with a sultry step. She propped herself against the wall, with her hip jutting out. "Here they are." She swung the keys around her finger, hoping the man would see her moistened lips and revealed chest.

"Thank you, my dear." Abraham enveloped Moira's hand with his own, before taking the keys he placed a light kiss on her hand. He pulled away to tuck his keys away in his hand. "I'll be back by nightfall."

Moira stood there in a daze. Never before had she been so swept away by such a simple action. Normally it was her doing the seducing but this man seemed so oblivious to her advances and pulled the card against her.

Abraham stopped, with his hand on the doorknob, and craned his neck to look over his shoulder. Nearly all the tenants stood there, and he surprised them by winking at them, before leaving. Chad had put his hand over his chest, as if they wink was directed at him.

Once he had left, the ghosts were sent abuzz. "Exactly what I mean! What the hell is this guy's deal?" Violet face palmed herself as the ghosts around her wouldn't listen.

"Damn, if he's gunna be here for a while, I best get a piece of that bod he keeps rocking. He gets me so horny," Hayden spat with desire.

"Honey please, obviously this man has taste. What makes you think he'll want your nasty ass?" Chad said with a pleasing smile of satisfaction.

Hayden only scowled. "Dude, he's so awesome. He even has a Wii! The last kid took his with him," chimed the twins.

"Mommy, is he staying?" asked one of the girls.

The entire house fell silent. No one had spoken an answer Instead they all eyed each other. "I, for one, don't mind," came an answer from the stairs.

Violet lifted her head to see Tate, squatting on one of the stairs, nibbling on his thumb nail. She seemed so fascinated with what he was doing, and thought what it would be like if his mouth was nibbling on her-

"I'm in. I mean, what do we honestly have to lose? It appears he already knows that we're here and doesn't mind," Ben replied. Violet shot a look at her dad with a raised brow.

"But why doesn't he care! He's out about to spend money on the dead. Aren't any of you curious?"

"Why should we be? Can't you damn kids just be grateful that anyone takes note of us? I'm tired of people coming and going and bringing useless shit with them." Pat stood before Violet, standing his grounds, as well as the other ghosts.

"Honey, please, just let the tenant be. It's just him. He didn't bring anyone else with him that we need to worry about. For once, this house seems like a home." Her mother's brows were knitted together in worry.

"Whatever." Violet rolled her eyes before stomping up the stairs. Flopping against her bed, and bringing up a cig to her lips, Violet couldn't help but be angered. No one truly understood the meaning behind her questioning. She wasn't upset at the new tenant, just curious. And when curiosity wasn't satisfied in her, anger would take over. Violet didn't mind Abraham, he was kinda cool. It's just she wanted to know why he was able to see them, have all this money to buy what the other's asked for without leaving for work. Who was he, was all she really wanted to know. Especially since _he_ stood up for Abraham. That brooding counterpart of hers, why would he? He was the one that usually was the first one to make a move of getting people out the house.

Putting out the remainder of her stick, Violet was going to get answers. She still had a whole day before Abe got home, and she knew with all the things he'd bring back, no one would listen to her for about a week. She knew only one person would be willing to comply with her, the last person she wanted to see.

Making her way to the attic, Violet grimaced. She knew he'd be there. It was the only place he'd let himself be if he wanted to be alone. Pulling the staircase up after her, she dusted off her knees. Sure enough, he was where she had expected him to be.

Tate rested his chin on his palm as he watched the world beyond the window. None of them said a word. She snorted at the thought that entered he mind. The two rarely ever spoke, and yesterday was the first time they spoke to each other but not on their terms. This stranger that moved into their house, was the cause.

He was the first to move. The groggy boy looked away from the window to cast Violet a glance that froze her. This was wrong she thought. He was a terrible brute that trapped her and her family here. She still blamed him for everything, but still… He still had this hold over her that she has been able to battle. Violet didn't know for how long though. She knew she was going to lose eventually. The pain it caused him, though, was enough to get her off. Being so distant to him pained both of them.

"Violet," he said in a whisper, loud enough for her to barely catch it. Her breath hitched in the back of her mouth. He always made sure to say her name with love, love that she wanted to deeply. Not now though, he still had time to pay for all of his sins.

"Why?" she asked knowing he'd know what she meant.

"Why not?" she shot back instantly.

"Yesterday you seemed so adamant with getting him out. Now you're agreeing with the others to let him stay? What game are you playing?" She couldn't believe they were having an argument all this time. Not even an argument about them but about the tenant.

"People only keep things around that are beneficially. " He now stood closely behind her. He was close enough to inhale her scent, and feel her imaginary pulse.

For a moment, Violet almost gave in. For a second she let herself be embraced by her ghost boy. It only took a second for Tate to make up his mind. Once Violet had vanished, Tate stood there with his arms around air. He knew that accepting Abraham's help was no longer an option. He needed it, desperately.

…

Violet was the first one to see Abraham pull up in his black truck. The back was overflowing, that he had to use rope to keep it in place. He waved over to Violet. Cautiously, the girl stalked to the truck, observing every inch of the man. Before, she wanted her father to be modeled after him, but now she wasn't so sure. She knew that he was keeping a secret, and she wanted to find out for herself. In a way, it was an entertaining mystery game for her.

"Hello Violet. The rest of the house mates will be here soon, I just wanted to thank you for helping me. I brought you this," He handed the girl a brand new laptop. "I noticed that you don't have one. You should've written this down. You hardly asked for anything. It must be a drag being trapped here at such a young age with nothing to do."

Holding the laptop close to her, she squinted her eyes at him. "Don't think buying your way out of this isn't going to stop me from discovering your secret. You may have everyone else fooled, but I'm not like the others."

"Well, if it's my secret you want to know. I can just tell you. But I can see you want something fun, so for now I'll let you try and figure it out, smart one." Before the two could exchange anymore words, a flock of ghosts poured out the entrance. "Ahh, everyone, all the stuff on the list is on here. Sadly, I've yet to associate your names with faces, so please, go right ahead to decipher what belongs to who."

Abraham stepped out of his truck, and pulled out a box, the only thing that rode up front, and he walked to the door. There he was greeted by Moira. "I have what you asked for." The two smiled at each other, and the ghost maid went to reach for her new items. "No need, I'll carry it in for you."

Moira blushed unexpectedly. "Tha-thank you," she managed to say, looking away from him.

For the rest of the evening, the house was teeming with over joyous spirits. Violet sat at the top of the stairs, watching everyone enjoy themselves. She knew that this atmosphere could only last for so long.

Down below, in the living room, Abraham was getting himself acquainted with everyone he had yet to familiarize himself with. All the men were drinking champagne, while the women showed each other their new stuff, the kids were being kids. Everyone was here, except for Beau and Thaddeus, for obvious reasons, and a certain ghost boy decided not to make an appearance. Thank god she told herself. She was unsure if she'd be able to handle his presence near her, especially after their earlier encounter.

Abe and the men were conversing on how he was able to see them; his answer was a keen sixth sense. Violet could see through his bullshit. What caught her attention was Moira. She kept by the fireplace to herself, sipping on a glass of wine. Tonight she seemed, glowing. Even more surprising was that Violet didn't see the maid as an old woman, but as the young temptress that men had fallen for.

Having enough of this strange social party, Violet took her laptop and herself back to her room. The new blankets she received were so fanciful, that she couldn't help but appreciate Abraham's wallet. She didn't bother that he lived here, or sweet his way into everyone's hearts, it's the secrets that he kept that were pissing her off. If anything could get her riled, it was secrets.

…

"Not like that, boy! Chin up and stop scowling. You're not a grumpy witch, you're a gentleman." Abraham took his cane and pushed Tate's chin up.

Everyone had passed out by three and only Tate remained awake. In the study, Tate was being pushed around by Abraham. The aggressive boy ripped out the cane from beneath his chin and raised it above Abraham, with an emerging growl.

The man stilled the boy with his hand holding Tate's forearm in place. "If you ever want to become a man for that quirky girl of yours, you better learn to get a grip on this house's hold. Stop letting it control you. You're not its puppet. The darkness is only a minor setback, the true problem is yourself." Abraham pushed Tate to the ground, and kneaded the end of his cane to the boy's chest. "You dress as though you're a bum. You're not in high school boy, you're dead."

Everything the man said to Tate was pushing him over the edge, not because it pissed him off, but because his words were true. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Obviously you don't. You must think you're a smart ass. We all know that the only smart one here, is miss Violet."

The mention of her name sent him into a sedated state. That was a truth Tate could bare. Everyone else was easily swept up by simple material things, and Violet stood her ground. Putting aside his anger, Tate looked up to Abraham with pleading eyes.

"Stand up. You look like a beggar child, it disgusts me. " Abraham placed his cane against the wall and sat down to light a cigar.

"I need to change. If not for me, for her-" Tate was cut off when Abraham held his hand up to silence him.

"Boy, please stop. You're giving me a migraine, and usually that takes skill." Tate stared as Abraham rubbed his temples with his index finger and thumb. "Love, I swear. It's so corrupting yet continues to amuse me. This isn't going to happen in one night. We're going to have to train on your restraint. By god, has your father taught you nothing?"

Abraham waited for an answer, but nothing. He noticed the way Tate looked away and bit his lower lip. Then Abe understood. His father must've not been in the picture, just like him.

"Stop that. Biting your lip makes you look like a lost dog." Tate looked to Abe when he stood up and strided towards him. "I can see your past is troubling, but I frankly don't care for details. Don't look away boy. Always look to whose speaking to you. Not only are you unruly, you're just as rude."

Tate couldn't believe that this man was breaking him down in an instant. Half of him wanted to throttle this man, the other wanted to let him in. "I'm sorry for-"

"Don't even start with apologizes. If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have striked out. Not like it would've done anything. Please, sit. This is going to be along night."

During the days, Violet would snoop for clues, the house members would occupy themselves, and stop for small chat whenever they bumped into Abe. At nights, Tate would watch Violet fall asleep to sappy love films she found on Netflix. He had to restrain himself from wanting to hold her. When he felt like he couldn't hold back, he'd force himself downstairs, into Abe's study for his nightly lessons towards his change.

In a flash, a month or so went by, and it was near the end of October. The house was abuzz making plans for next weekend's Halloween. Violet had hardly seen Tate since that day, and debated most the time if she wanted to search him out. Everyone had forgiven the boy, all except her.

Violet walked into the kitchen to see Moira washing the dishes. Lately, it was rare for the household to see Moira as the old woman, as if she was straining to keep her appearances up. "Moira?"

The woman turned around, and she seemed so frazzled. "Oh, hello miss Violet. I didn't hear you come in. Is there something you need?"

"No. I was just curious about something. I wanted to know your standpoint on Abe. Everyone seems so taken with him." Violet noticed Moira straighten up at the mention of the tenant's name.

"Of course everyone's taken with him. He's a kind man. He gives us all something to look forward to with each coming of the day. Why, is there something wrong?" Moira dried her hands and began to pull out clean dishes to place on the tray resting on the small island.

"No, nothing really. It's just that everyone seems so happy now, especially you." Violet had always enjoyed Moira's company. She may have had her strange times with the maid, but that was in her nature. Seeing Moira try so hard to be sexy around Abe, kind of amused Violet lately. It was like watching a movie unfold before her. Abe had been the only man she's seen deny the maid's advances, and in fact, turned them around onto her.

"Dear girl, there hasn't been any broken vases, dishes, or anything since he's been here. There's no way I couldn't be grateful for that." Moira's hands began fidgeting with an orange, as she tried to peel it.

Violet watched the maid's every move as she completed her process of making breakfast for Abe. "Right, well I'm going to see Beau, just came in for an apple. " The teen scooped up the fruit as Moira passed her, tray in hand.

…

Abraham stirred when a small, familiar knock came at his door. He hadn't left the study again in a week, unless to shower and use the restroom. "Come in."

Moira came in and placed the tray of food in a cleared area Abe had always had for her. "Your breakfast, Mr. Dennis." She didn't know why, but Moira always felt excited to serve her boss. This time though, was different. The man didn't touch his food or praise her. Abe just sat in silence. "Is there something wrong Mr. Dennis?" Moira touched his shoulder with worry.

Abe grasped the woman's petite hand and smiled up at her. "I'm fine." Moira gasped at the massive bags under his eyes and his haggard appearance.

"Mr. Dennis!" she said with alarm as he fell from his seat. Moira pulled the heavy man, with all her strength, and helped him onto the patient chair. "You need rest sir. I'll be back with some blankets."

As she was about to leave, Abe reached out for her hand and pulled her down to his chest. "No. You can keep me warm better than any fabric," he breathed into her hair.

Unsure what to do, Moira just moved in a more comfortable position. "Are you requiring my service for a more soothing therapy, Mr. Dennis?" She asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Moira, I told you to call me Abe. You and I are friends," he replied into her bright red hair, not answering her question. "That boy, Tate, he's got spunk but he's going to be the death of me," he sneered at the irony. "And his little girlfriend is crueler than anyone could imagine. I'd make a terrible father," He sighed. His breath tickled the top of Moira's scalp. "It must be so intoxicating to be forever young and in love," he whispered before dozing off, his grip still steadfast on Moira.

The maid looked up to imprint Abe's face into her heart. How could this man stir something in her that she had despised? Brushing a lock out of his face, Moira couldn't help but nestle closer to Abe's chest and dream what it would be like if she wasn't cursed here and met him on normal terms. Moira decided it would be her mission to make sure that no harm would come to her angel.

…

Walking up to her room, Violet felt a little jealous but happy for Moira. She watched as the two adults embraced each other, the way Tate would hold her. Violet felt the coming attack of tears brimming at the edge. She easily could have Tate back any moment, but she knew it wouldn't be right. He'd still be the same, and she wasn't sure if she could sacrifice the little restraint she had.

Tucked safely beneath her covers, something caught her attention. Her sheets smelled of spice and peppermint…Tate's scent… Violet threw her covers off of her and scanned her room. Nothing. Wait. Her eyes landed on a taped envelope to her chalkboard.

Leaving the safety of her bed, she made her way to the envelope and peeled if off, then quickly making her way back to her bed. Slowly and delicately, she removed the concealed message from its casing.

_My Violet,_

_Please wait for me. I know you can't ever forgive or forget what I've done, but we're stuck in the present. If you've continued to read on, I just want to confirm that I haven't, and never will, stop loving you. Not even the darkness can take that away from me._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Tate_

Violet's fingers curled around the piece of paper, as she tried to hide her tears. How could she not wait for him? She's never stopped. She'll keep waiting until the time is ready. The girl fell asleep with the piece of paper, tight in her grip.

Tate pulled up the covers around her, and brushed her hair out of her face. He was going to change for her, for himself.

…

_Sandman, I'm so alone  
>Don't have nobody to call my own<br>Please turn on your magic beam  
>Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream<em>

….

AN: There it is for chapter 2. There's going to be six in total. I love Violet's curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Splee, chapter three! I personally enjoyed typing this chapter. Read on to see why. And sorry for the spelling errors I know that are present. I just shit these chapters out and can't go back to clean up because of my homework and classes. It's either accept the chapters the way they are or no chapters at all. Just kiddin. But you're all smart readers, you know what I'm getting at. Enjoy.

Chapter Three:

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream,  
>Make him the cutest that I've ever seen<br>Give him two lips like roses and clover  
>Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over<em>

Instead of her usual snooping, Violet sat out by the gazebo, watching a pack of sweaty work men install Abe's overpriced hot tub. She had to admit, she was kind of excited that the house was getting a hot tub. She wasn't the only one, Moira, the women, and a few of the men were just as giddy. Okay, maybe Abe was pretty badass, but still, Violet wasn't going to forgo her need for answers. Even he was willing to play her game. It was pretty entertaining for her, she was going to get the answers, but Violet was patient. No need to end this game instantly, she was dead and needed the entertainment.

Hayden came up behind her and licked her lips as she eyed the men. "Look at that package. Maybe we can tag team them, what do you?"

"Sorry, I'm not loose as you." Violet crushed the end of her cig against the wood in triumph.

"Suit yourself doll. Obviously you had never had good sex. I bet Abe is a master at hit. I wonder if he has ever fucked a ghost. I should go test that theory. It'd be a waste to not ride that man." Hayden continued to talk about the things she'd do to the tenant to no one in particular.

Violet wandered away from the horny woman and to the back patio. Hayden hadn't bothered her as much as she remembered, lately she was more irritated by her constant sex rants. Enjoying the warmth of the sun, Violet couldn't help but be curious to Tate's whereabouts. Tonight was Halloween eve, which meant tomorrow would be the only day they'd be able to roam freely.

Chad took a seat next to the teen and huffed out some air. "Damn, I've been waiting for this day. Since dawn, I've been busying myself with the decorations. Have you seen them yet?"

"No, I've been out here almost all day." Violet noticed Chads energy was more dapper than usual. "I'm guessing it's superb though."

"You bet your ass it is. Abe allowed me his debit card and nearly all the decorations I've ordered came in yesterday. The house is almost perfect," the man chimed. "You should see the costume I got, it's exquisite."

Violet couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Chad in a Halloween costume. She hadn't worn a costume herself in a while. Not like it mattered.

"Oh, hey Abe," said Chad as Abe occupied the space between the two.

"Hello you two! By tonight, that thing should be up and boiling. I'm glad you all agreed to let me get that thing. It helps me relax when I get too deep in my work." The man rubbed his neck to try and smooth out the kink.

"Exactly what work do you do," Violet shot back, seeing now was her chance.

"Just some paperwork for the company I work for. By the way, did you ever your costume come in, Violet? Tonight is the Halloween ball," Abe replied, skipping over the detail of his answer.

"No, I don't do costumes, or parties." Violet just now remembered that Abe was hosting a Halloween ball tonight so that tomorrow would be free for everyone to do as they please. How considerate. There was no way she was going to mingle with people she lived with in costumes. It seemed so juvenile. Her plans were just watching some classic Halloween films with some Thai food.

"Don't be silly girl, you can at least make an appearance. Ooh, I think the pies are ready to come out of the oven." Chad stood up and dashed to the kitchen to check on his pies, leaving the two alone.

"I do hope you reconsider. A few of my dear friends and colleagues will be here tonight. And young Tate will be there, so you won't be the only teen there."

At that final statement, Violet stood up quickly with her arms crossed. "I'd rather not, but thanks." Violet

"He's changed though, for you," Abe said to himself.

…

Violet slammed her bedroom door behind her in fury. What a fucked up joke, she thought. Total bullshit. She wondered if he knew about her and Tate. There was no way in hell Tate would've told him, maybe it was one of the others. Whatever.

Something dark caught her eye when she was looking for something to smash. On her desk was a dozen of black roses and single white one in the center. Tied to the stems of the roses was another one of Tate's messages.

_My soul is black,  
>Your heart is white.<br>Be my date at the ball  
>Tonight.<em>

_Tate_

She felt a smile creep on her lips. "Fine, you win," she said to herself. Violet fell onto the bed with the roses tight to her chest. Currently, her excitement outweighed the hatred she harbored towards the boy. Of late, her hatred had been diminishing and slowly was being replaced with a yearning to be near him. If anything, she was more mad at herself for pushing him away.

…

Tate could've done a backflip, if he knew how, when he hear Violet's reply. It was faint, but he caught it. Patience he reminded himself. Now wasn't the time to reveal himself and embrace Violet. He still had much preparation before he could.

Once downstairs, Tate collided into Abe in all of his excitement. "Hey! Watch your step boy, you're not blind so be grateful," the older man reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah. Ya know, you can stop calling me boy. I have a name." Tate swept his hair out of his face so that he could see Abe clearly.

"I'll stop calling you boy as soon you stop using slang. It's improper. On the other hand, you're looking quite refreshing rather than your frumpy self," Abe noticed and his lips began to twitch upward.

"Frumpy? Well, Violet said she'd go! I can't thank you enough." Tate felt like he should do something to Abe to thank him, like shake his hand or a hug but it was too awkward for him to commit such actions.

"No need for praise, boy. How did you know she's going? Did you spy on her, again?" When Tate didn't answer, Abe felt the pressure in his skull begin to build. "Is privacy a term I'm going to have to reinstate in you?"

"I can't help myself. It used to be my room to and I just find myself back up there sometimes." Tate kicked an imaginary dust ball around, to avoid looking Abe in the eyes.

"Look to those who you're speaking with as well. Eventually you're going to have to respect boundaries, but since you're still young, you can work on it as you grow. Oh, and your attire for tonight's event just arrived," Abe called out behind him as he drifted past Tate, towards the room he settled in.

Standing in the hallway, Tate knew Abe was right, again. Holding his temper at bay, Tate paced to the living room that was decked out in Halloween themed decorations. "It looks like a banshee took a shit in here."

"I know, isn't it great? Don't touch those apples you little fiend. I'm not letting you spoil my perfect party," Spat Chad as he saw Tate reaching for one of the fruits.

Tate snickered. The two had eventually made it to speaking terms, but it usually consisted of snarky remarks. By the banister rested a small parcel marked with Tate's name that looked like it was scrawled on with crayons.

In the bathroom, Tate made sure no one was around and locked the door. Tearing of the paper, Tate smiled at his chosen costume.

…

Around six, Vivien, Nora, Elizabeth, Maria, and the baby had littered Violet's room, seeing that she had a makeup station that hadn't been used in ages.

"Come on baby, don't make that face," her mothered cooed as she puckered her lips after applying her glossy lipstick.

"Mom, you do realize you look like a slutty fish. And Nora, are you really going to wear that?" Violet's eyes tried not to betray her as she watched the women prepare themselves for tonight's party.

Vivien was hardly clad in a coconut bra and a long silky skirt that revealed her thighs, and eventually tied into a mermaid fin at the end. As for Nora, she went with a Greek cream colored toga and her hair was neatly pulled to one side.

"I feel like one of the Greeks in this. And it's quite ravishing to do this. This is my first time and it makes me feel so wanton," the failed mother giggled. "Is that what you're going to wear tonight miss Violet?"

"Yeah, why not? I don't do the whole getup majig. It ain't my thing," she wrinkled her nose with a fake smile.

By eight, all the women fluttered out with glee, leaving behind Violet. Vivien paused at the entrance, "aren't you coming darling?"

"Yeah mom, I'll be down in a bit." Once she was all alone, Violet flopped down on her bed, exhausted from all the women's chattering noise. Deep inside, Violet was kind of disappointed that she didn't have anything to wear. She probably was going to be the only one that wasn't dressed. Letting out a sigh, Violet wondered if Tate was dressed up.

A knock came at her door and Violet debated if she wanted to deal with another ghost that wouldn't stop yapping about how excited they were for tonight. How could they be excited so insanely more for tonight than tomorrow?

Yet again, the knock persisted. "Coming," she answered with annoyance. The girl was surprised to see Moira standing in her doorway.

The young woman pushed her way in without a greeting. Unusual, normally she would ask if she could enter, but not this time.

"Is there something you need?" Violet asked, curious to the answer.

"The party starts in less than half an hour and you're still not ready. Typical of you kids." Moira slid onto the bed and crossed her legs. For tonight, Moira had her hair down and kept its waviness. Her red locks hung neatly over her left shoulder and a white iris was tucked behind her ear. The dress she wore mated that of Jessica Rabbit's but in black, and her long gloves sparkled like that of her diamond earrings and necklace.

"If you're here to patronize me, I'm not in the mood." The Moira that had invaded her space was the one she didn't like keeping company with.

"Too bad. Here." Moira threw Violet a pink bag, which she caught. "I know you're stubborn, so Abe and I went ahead and got you an early gift."

Violet quirked her brow to the woman at the mention of Abe's name. Looking in the bag, Violet couldn't help but feel dead butterflies come back to life.

"Staring at it won't help you get into it. You better hurry, I don't like being late to parties," Moira said with impatience and satisfaction of Violet's reaction.

"Thank you Moira." Violet flung her arms around the woman, causing her to have a startled look that melted into a small smile of praise.

"Also, I know you're not good with makeup, so I'm going to help you with that as well. We better get started if we want to make it on time.

…

"No, she's not going. I know her. She changed her mind and is going to stay upstairs." Tate was biting on his thumb pacing Abe's study, still in his day wear.

"I swear to the devil boy, if you don't get your ass into that expensive outfit, I'm not going to regret what will happen to you. You're worse than a man on his wedding day." Abe was pacing as much as Tate, who was having last minute doubts. "I have an exquisite date for the evening and if I dare show up late and let her go alone, what kind of man would that make me? If that happens on your account, you will highly regret it." Abe had to pinch the bridge of his nose. This particular moment reminded him why he despised kids, especially adolescents that refused to grow up.

"Okay! Fine. I'll get ready and go," Tate forced to say against his will. A small demon of doubt kept gnawing in him, feeding him that Violet backed out and this was her plans, to make him look like a fool.

"Perfect. Now if you'll excuse me, I have guest to greet and a woman that needs tending to. If I don't see you there in a reasonable time, be sure to find a good place to hide yourself until I've regained control. Understood?" Abe waited for Tate to nod before leaving the boy to himself.

Sometimes Tate wondered if Abe was the devil himself. Only he had seen this impatient side of the man, and it made Tate smile on the inside. He was glad that he didn't discard of Tate the moment they clashed. Since his lessons, Tate had been slowly opening up to the other members enough to have small chats with them. Vivien and Ben had even offered to have breakfast with Tate last week.

Taking in a deep sigh, Tate shed his clothes and began to pull his outfit on him.

…

Moira stepped down each stair with her hips swinging side to side and paused as she made it to the last step. At the bottom of the stairs, Abe stepped out from the hallway to offer his arm out to his date. Moira laced her gloved hand through his arm and beamed him a sensual smile.

"You look insatiable this evening," Abe praised her with a classy clip to his voice. The two matched. Abe went with his 1930's black tux and top hat, truly looking like Gary Cooper, in the flesh.

"As yourself," she replied. "How'd your time go with that punk you insist on trying to change?"

"Hmm. Troubling as always, but I can understand. He just needs a push in the right direction. And as for yourself? I hope that the young Juliet didn't cause you to suffer," Abe questioned with sincerity.

"You know, playing maid with the rebellious teen. It went quite smoothly."

Abe held Moira's hand with a small smirk. "Maybe you could show me how to play 'maid' one day," he said daringly.

Moira couldn't help but turn red at his statement. He knew how to make her feel like a young maiden with such phrases that she was use to using herself.

At 8:45, three men, that were new faces to the house, showed up, garbed in robes printed with alchemy symbols from the old ages. "Ah, my friends, welcome to my new, and hopefully, permanent dwelling. You'll find it quite full of life, like no other."

Each of Abe's friends were handsome as the next, but less than the owner of the house. "Look at the little vixen you've caught. Don't lose sight of her, you won't know who might want to hunt her," the youngest looking one chimed.

"Eddie, my friend, this one isn't one for the hunt," Abe said a bit defensively. "Come, Henry and George. Don't be strangers!" The host ushered the three in, while keeping the maid by his side. "Go mingle. My friends here won't bite."

Moira couldn't stop the grin on her face from spreading. This man had kept his friends from ogling her and even stated that she wouldn't be open to others.

"I'm sorry about that my little dove. Eddie can be very flirtatious if he doesn't know his limits. Let us go introduce the others, shall we?"

…

Following in Moira's step, but more awkward and less graceful, Violet descended the stairs, fighting the need to run back to her room. Her costume made her feel ridiculous and brought out a red tint to her cheeks.

The costume that her elders' bought her was a white Marilyn Monroe fashioned dress and matching white pumps. Moira was able to tame her hair into a fashionable finger curl of the early years and lightly applied sparkling eye shadow and blood red layer of lipstick. The only decision she was allowed to get away with was the refusal of wearing jewelry. It really irritated her skin and made her itch nonstop.

Violet scanned the living room, searching for Tate amongst the crowd of masked faces. Maybe he was late. That must be it. She found herself by the beverage table and was soon pouring herself a cup of a dash of punch and several shots of rum to calm her nerves.

"A little too young to be drinking, aren't we?" A silky voice asked from her left.

Violet didn't answer. She hardly even heard his question; she had been too occupied looking for the reason why she even came out here.

"The quiet type, eh? Well, I'm Eddie. I'd hate to see a lovely girl absent of a dance partner."

Before Violet could tell this stranger to fuck off, someone else beat it to her. "Luckily for her, she can be quite loud. And her dance partner was a little late."

Whipping her head to her right, Violet's grip on her glass tightened with a surge of relief as her eyes rested on the source of her defender. "Tate," she managed to say in a hush.

"I feel like tonight just isn't my night." Eddie poured himself a full glass of whiskey and stalked off when a single and frisky Hayden winked at him from across the room. "Spoke to soon."

Tate leaned against the table and stole Violet's glass and took a swig, quickly regretting it by the look of his contorted grin. "Wow, I didn't know you liked it this strong," he mused.

Violet couldn't help but chuckle at Tate's strange yet refreshing personality. "You never asked." Taking back her glass, Violet sipped on her concoction as she eyed her date.

The way that the white pin stripes on Tate's hand tailored 1920's styled zoot suit brought out his physique, the black of his attire clashed with his pale skin and hair but brought out his eyes. He even slicked his hair the way that Abe would every morning.

As Violet observed him from behind her elongated lashes, Tate couldn't help but notice the way Violet suckled her cup and how it went down her pretty neck that connected to her-

"Hey mister, my eyes are up here," she said with a mocking scowl as if she caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Just seeing if you were paying attention," he snickered the heart melting snicker Violet missed.

"I never stopped."

That's what Tate couldn't resist, her snide comebacks that came instantly after everything he would say. "Good." Tate didn't know what else to say, and neither did she. For a few minutes, the two teens just stared at each other; unsure who would make the next move. "Care to dance? " He asked when a new song began.

"I guess not. Wouldn't want this getup to go to waste I guess," Violet chugged the rest of the contents of her cup before placing it back on the table and taking Tate's hand that he held out. "Whew, let's do this!" Violet was the one to pull Tate out to the dance floor as she felt the liquor sting on its way down. Chad, Ben, and Pat had moved all the furniture against the walls so that they could make space for tonight's party, and did it make a difference.

"This use to be one of my favorite songs when I was in middle school," Tate said as he hummed to the melody. He placed his hand on her hip and the other he entwined with Violet's hand.

"Tate, I- I don't know how to dance she said with her head down.

Violet clenched her eyes as Tate chuckled. "It's okay. Just put your feet on mine. I'll lead." Violet did as she was told which made her want to stop breathing. In this stance, the two were closer than a normal dance pair. Their bodies were meshed together and her cheek against his shoulder. The two teens were glad that they couldn't see each other Tate could feel the heat rise in his cheeks, as well as Violet.

"_In the still of the night  
>I held you, held you tight,<br>'Cause I love you, love you so  
>Promise I'll never let you go,<br>In the still of the night"_

Tate sang along to fill the void of silence that was building between the two, due to the proximity.

"I didn't know you listened to oldies," Violet said against his chest.

"It gave me hope that one day I'd be able to sing it to a girl I loved. I didn't ever think that it'd come true," he said loud enough only for her to hear.

Instead of replying something snarky, Violet just smiled as Tate continued to sing for her only.

Around eleven-ish, when everyone started getting crazy drunk, and people dispersing to find places to do some dirty deeds (like Hayden, Eddie), Tate and Violet ditched the party, with a bottle of rum to the up and running hot tub. The two had kicked off their shoes, Tate rolled up his shoes and Violet pulled her dress up to her knees as they dunked their feet into the bubbling tub.

"You're turn," Tate demanded as he took a swig of the booze.

"Well, it wasn't that embarrassing. When I was seven, I punched this kid in the nose because he told me that Santa wasn't coming to my house because I was a bad kid," she answered as she stole the bottle to take a swig matching Tate's.

"Was he right?" Asked Tate, with a slight drunken slur.

When no answer came back, Tate looked down from the stars to see that Violet had inched closer to him with her wide eyes locking with his. "I thought you weren't coming tonight when I didn't see you there."

Tate placed his hand over Violet's when he saw water beginning to surface in the corner of her eyes. "I almost didn't, Vi."

Hearing her nickname, Violet almost crumbled, but she refrained.

"To be honest, I thought that you wouldn't show, that's why I was late. If it wasn't for Abe bitching at me to man up, I probably wouldn't, in fear that I'd be there alone." Tate squeezed Violet's reassuringly.

"He sure is a great guy, Abe." Violet couldn't help but thank Abe inside her head. It must've been him that had been helping Tate. She noticed his change this entire night and hoped things would stay this way. She always loved Tate, but the new him was somewhat more charming and intoxicating when he mingled out of the dark.

"Yeah. I owe him a lot. He's a lot like you. He has faith in me Vi and he brought me back to you." Tate inched in closer until their foreheads rested against each other.

"It's almost Halloween, you know?" Tate could smell the liquor on their breath but didn't care.

"This is better than any Halloween," he said in a low tone before gently brushing his lips against Violet's.

_Sandman, I'm so alone  
>Don't have nobody to call my own<em>_**  
><strong>__Please turn on your magic beam  
>Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream<em>

AN: Gah, my arms are sore. Anywho, tell me like how you liked this chapter, or not. Will have chapter 4 up this week. Oh , and the song that Tate was singing was called 'In the Still of the Night' By The Five Satins. Listen to it, it's pretty good. Abe has a good taste in clothing, song choice, and women. Wink wink.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, more than half way done now! Hopefully you all enjoy this one. I like it myself.

Chapter Four:

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream,  
>Make him the cutest that I've ever seen<br>Give him two lips like roses and clover  
>Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over<em>

Violet's gloved arms slowly snaked around Tate's shoulders, the way she had been dreaming of doing all night. Parting for a second to catch their breaths, Tate pulled Violet onto his lap and claimed her lips again. Expecting hard and bruising kisses, Violet was impressed by Tate's sensual and tender motions of his mouth.

Still learning how to control his behavior, Tate couldn't help but have a small slipup. His groin tightened in his pants and Violet rolled her hips, trying to get comfortable, making this a challenge. When his partner nibbled on his lower lip, he found his hands on her thighs, bringing them closer to his sides. Pulling her in, Violet felt Tate's passion rubbing against her inner leg.

"You see what you do to me Vi? Even the strongest of men can't help but break when being teased by such a beauty," Tate grunted into Violet's cheek. Abe's lessons had yet gotten to self-restraint in the face of a temptress.

"Sorry, I can't see what you're talking about," she mewed into Tate's hair as he suckled on her neck. "You'll just have to show me." Violet had been yearning for this moment since she realized her dreams were less satisfying then the reality she craved for of Tate's touch.

Tate had snapped at Violet's pleading command. Everything Abe had taught him about patience, politeness, and manners had been tossed out the window without any hesitation. Unhooking the strap of the dress, Tate pulled down the fabric to reveal Violet's smooth breast. His lips twitched up in amusement, she didn't wear a bra. Taking one of her hardened peaks in his mouth, Violet gasped at the warm, wet touch of his tongue massaging her skin.

In repercussion to Tate's teasing, Violet grinded her hips against Tate's swollen member. Repeating her action, Violet enjoyed Tate's animalistic noises that made her crave him even more.

"That isn't nice, Vi," he moaned, holding onto the back of Violet's neck and her lower back, as she arched into him.

Instead of a snide comment, Violet pulled Tate to her mouth in need to taste him, to know that this was really happening. Her fingers curled around Tate's overcoat and peeled it off. Tate helped by pulling of his shirt and almost instantly, Violet was trailing her fingers along the curves of his torso. The way her feathery touch felt against his flesh, made Tate ache for her.

Lifting up her arms, Tate rolled up Violet's dress over her head and discarded it. Reaching for his belt, Violet squeaked when she was lifted off the ground as Tate stood up. Reclaiming her lips, with Violet securely wrapped around his waist, Tate stepped into the hot tub, disregarding his expensive dress pants.

Embraced by the warm jets of bubbles and water, Violet's desire flared up as she nearly ripped her lover's pants and boxer's off, making Tate's brute ways return. In a drunken, yet intoxicating, decision, Violet pressed her core against Tate's hardened shaft. The two moaned at the contact. Helping Violet find a cozy place to rest her legs around him, Tate fell lightly against one of the steps. Taking Tate in her hand, she guided his tip to her entrance. Teasing him a bit, by not allowing him entry, Tate began to grunt in displeasure.

"You're really mean, tonight," Tate said huskily as he gripped onto Violet's slender waist and forced her down on him. Tonight, he'd let himself lose control, there'd be other times for more intimate moments. So he'd hope. Feeling the rush of being filled by Tate, Violet let a pleasure filled sigh escape into his neck.

Clamping her legs onto Tate's sides, the teen was able to thrust in deeper, hitting Violet's sensitive spot. "Oh, yes," she couldn't help but say as Tate repeated his movement, getting harder and swifter each time.

After several thrusts, Violet's walls tightened around Tate as her body shuddered in bliss. Tate continued for another few minutes before joining Violet in utter euphoria. "Wow," was all the girl could say, resting in her lover's embrace.

Still inside her and tracing circles on her lower back, "I know what you mean, wow." Not wanting to move, believing that the magic would break, Tate left light kisses along Violet's neck. "Happy Halloween," he murmured.

"Dido." For once, Violet didn't know what to say back. It didn't matter thought, because she was in the arms of the man that stole her heart, again, on the day they could do anything they wanted. "Can we go somewhere today?"

"If it's with you, I'll go anywhere."

Violet pulled the bottle to her lips and took a giant gulp. She pressed her lips to Tate's goofy smile, the two drank the liquor from her mouth before picking up their garments and stumbling back to their room.

…

The entire party had pretty much died down. Vivien had gone to sleep with the baby, Abe's friends, George and Henry, were gambling with Ben, Travis and Dr. Charles, Eddie was still missing with Hayden, and everyone else had fluttered off to prepare for their day away from the murder house.

Abe clicked his pocket watch closed and placed it back in his breast pocket. Clashing into him was the drunk-love teens, who were barely dressed. One of the man's brows rose up in a devilish manner.

"Ohh shit," Violet giggled out as she hid behind the stammering Tate.

"Uh, happy Halloween? Pfft." The boy couldn't help but snort when he felt Violet blow a raspberry into his back.

"You kids are beyond drunk, but I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourselves. Head upstairs, I can't stand looking at your indecent state," Abe ordered with a smirk.

"Yes sir!" The two saluted as they made their way up the stairs.

On the inside, Abe was grinning from ear to ear. Gliding into the kitchen, Abe scowled at the sight of Moira doing dishes. Silently, Abe took the dishes from Moira's hand and threw it in the sink, causing a startling clank.

"Mr. Dennis! What are you doing?" Moira frowned at the interruption of her duties.

"I should be asking you the same. It's Halloween, you know. You're not scheduled to work today, I believed I made that clear last week."

"I'm sorry Mr. Dennis. It's just that there's a giant mess and I don't want your guest to think that I'm a terrible maid. When I'm done, I'll take my leave." The redhead avoided looking Abe in his dark blue eyes. Every time she caught herself staring, she had to fight to look away.

"I don't need your cleaning services today. But I am in need of a caretaker. I've discovered I might be a bit drunk to make it to my chambers." In a childish manner, Abe wrapped his thick arms around the small woman's waist and slumped against her side, not enough to drag her down but keep her in place. "If you'll be a dear, would you mind being my caretaker for the day?"

The way his voice drifted into her ears and tingled on her shoulder, Moira nodded. Steadying the man on her arm, Moira began to guide her employer upstairs. When they were passing the living room, the group of gamblers cheered. The maid felt her cheeks tint red when she saw Abe tip his hat to the boys and winked in reassurance.

Once she helped the man into his room, he refused to move from the entryway. Instead, Abe slid down the door, locking it shut, and bringing Moira with him. "You look radiant ."

Gaining her wits, Moira turned in Abe's arms. "You're not drunk. You only had two scotches," she stated, remembering he barely visited the beverage table.

"I know. I just needed a reason to get you up here. I could've just asked but that wouldn't have been any fun." Taking one of Moira's soft cheeks into his hand, he brushed the underside of her right eye. "Did it hurt? Dying?" He asked her, with concern.

Reeling back from his touch, Moira felt sick. Could he see what she was?

"Don't be alarmed. I want you to feel safe around me." Pulling her in, Abe brushed a sweet kiss under her eye.

Feeling his lips on her skin for the first time, Moira shuttered. "Did you see? The old hag that I am?" She had to ask, a nip of insecurity bit at her.

"I've never seen a hag, just a jewel of perfection in my arms." Abe left another kiss, this time on the corner of her cheek.

"Why are you doing this, Abe?" Betraying her, a single tear slid down her cheek. Most women would die to be in her place, but Moira was nervous. Abe was a perfect bachelor that could have any living woman.

"Because I want you, Moira." Tilting her cheek upwards, Abe crushed his mouth against hers in a hunger Moira has never felt from a man.

…

Violet sat with her back against the headboard while Tate rested between her legs and his back pressed into her stomach. Ruffling his blonde curls with one hand, Tate entwined his fingers with her free one while observing every inch of her hand. "Where do you want to go today?" Tate asked, feeling more sober.

"It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it," Violet grinned.

"I should be the one taking you out on a date," the boy replied, bringing Violet's hand to his lips.

"No, I didn't like the first date you took me on." The two grimaced at their first date, years ago. "And the second date was alright. It could've been better," she finished, bringing the mood back up.

Turning his head upward, Tate pouted at Violet before tickling the spot under her knee. "What did you say about your second date?" He asked over Violet's squeals.

"It was the best night of my life!" she squeaked in defeat.

When the two settled down around three in the morning, Tate pulled Violet down into his embrace. "For once, I'm not tired. I feel as the sun is already up." He was afraid if he did fall asleep, that he'd wake up to the darkness and that everything that had happened was a blissful illusion.

"We can sleep later. Today we have fun." Violet had felt the same way, she couldn't bear the thought of losing Tate again.

"Vi, I love you." Tate's words tingled on her back as his hold tightened enough to make sure she was really in his arms.

"I know," was all she could say. Violet felt like now wasn't the right time to say those words so hastily. She still needed time to find the words. Last time she said it believing they would never be together again. "Let's go shower. We have a long day ahead of us."

Tate didn't say anything to Vi's response. He knew what he did to her was fucked up, but he was willing to be patient, especially now that Violet had taken him back. "A shower sounds amazing."

…

The first signs of sun filtered through the blinds of the master bedroom. Two nude bodies were encased beneath an imported silk comforter, with their limbs entwined. Abe's shallow breathing danced across Moira's shoulder, as she pulled her pillow closer to her tired body.

Abe's feathery kisses made Mora's nose wrinkle, making Abe chuckle. "You look so ravishing right now," he praised with his hand massaging the woman's abdomen.

"I'd take that as an invitation if I wasn't so damn tired." Moira, stubbornly, pulled away from Abe's warm body heat, just as childishly as he acted the night before.

"I'm sorry my sweet, I couldn't hold back. Finally being able to with you gave me more energy than I'm used to." Abe pulled Moira back to his frame, missing her closeness.

"Thanks to you, I have no energy."

This cranky side of Moira amused Abe. He wanted to know every side of her. "I know the cure to that. I'll be back in a moment."

Once Abe was absent, Moira pulled the pillow to her face with the corners of her lips raised in triumph. Inhaling Abe's scent, Moira relived last night's love making. At first he was gentle, then he became wild like a beast, then sensual. She could hardly keep up, overall, last night was amazing.

As Abe said, he was back shortly. With him, he brought a tray of food enough for two. Getting back beneath the covers, Abe pulled the food closer to them. "Nearly everyone has already left for the day," he mentioned as he drank his coffee. "Do you have any plans for the day?"

Moira nibbled on a strawberry, nodding 'no.'

"Would you mind being my Halloween date today?"

Moira nearly choked on her strawberry at the man's question. Never before had anyone asked her out on a real date. Usually men would ask her something along the lines, "hey baby, wanna suck this?" or "you got a hot ass, wanna hook up?"

Abe inhaled deeply, thinking that he would be rejected. Hearing this, Moira turned to him, "of course I wouldn't mind."

With relief, Abe kissed Moira, tenderly, leaving behind traces of coffee.

…

Around ten, Violet and Tate made it in time to catch an early bird showing of a new horror film, already knowing it would be terrible. Halfway through the film, the young duo was chased out of the movies from being too loud and disrespectful. Not like they cared, they were dead. For lunch, Tate took Violet out a tasty sushi bar in downtown L.A., the two dined and ditched, Violet leaving behind a drawing of Tate and herself flipping off whoever would find it.

For the rest of the afternoon, Tate and Violet caught the bus to the bustling Venice Beach. With the hefty allowance Abe gave Tate, the two blew it on weed edibles, and devoured them on the pier's Ferris wheel. After gorging on their weight in cotton candy and greasy stand food, the two held each other's hands on the bus ride home. "Thanks. For the day," Violet said as she rested her head on Tate's shoulder, pulling his coat tighter around her shoulder.

"No problem, Vi." Sitting silently during the rest of the ride, the two enjoyed the peaceful moment away from the house.

Once they got back to their final stop, Violet began to lead Tate in the opposite direction of the house. "Home is this way," he pointed.

"Did you already forget? I want to take you somewhere. It's a surprise." After about half an hour, the two ended up where Tate had taken her for their first date. "Surprise."

"It's been a while since I've been here. The last time was with you." He squeezed Violet in his arms for bringing him to his favorite spot he would always visit when he was still alive.

"I don't want it to be the last either. Come on." Pulling the boy to the center of the beach, Violet removed a small throw blanket from her knapsack, a few candles, and a bottle of red wine.

"Getting fancy on me?" Tate joked.

"I know it's cheesy but-" she struggled pulling at the lid.

"It's perfect." Tate wrapped his arms around Violet from behind, taking his pocket knife, he popped the lid right off.

No one had disturbed them, being it Halloween, everyone was either out partying, candy hunting, or partying. The sun fled behind the horizon and soon the moon began to rise to take its place. "Hey Vi?"

"Mmhmm?" The two young lovers' eyes were transfixed on the ocean's horizon, waiting for the moon to fully appear.

"I never got to ask, but why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Already knowing what Tate was getting at.

"Kill yourself…" Tate was no longer watching the moon's rising, his attention was fixated on the top of Violet's head.

"Didn't you get it? I thought you were smart Tate. I did it because I was in love," Tate could feel Violet's smirk of remorse.

"Regret it?"

"No. Not once." Her answer was true. Peering away from the scenery to face Tate, Violet's eyes didn't betray her.

As the candles begin to die down, the two packed up their blankets, and began their journey back the murder house.

"Abe told me that you were playing a game with him. He asked me not to give you any clues. Why is it that you want to know about him so bad?"

"Because, I like mysteries and the truth. Even if the truth is ugly, at least I'll know."

Tate couldn't tell if she was making reference to his betrayal or her father's. Deciding not to push the issue any farther, they stopped at the local bathrooms, halfway from the beach and the house.

"I'll wait here," she said while planting her bottom to one of the benches before Tate walked into the men's room. Just as Tate vanished into the facility, three costumed men revealed themselves from the shadows of the park. Almost instantly, Violet's face fell in disbelief. "You gotta be shitting me."

The trio that surrounded her, were dressed as the gang from Clockwork Orange. One was leaning on his bat, the second one had his leg propped up on the space next to her, and their leader bent in front of her.

"Oi, lookie here! This chickadee is a rebel, not wearing her costume!" Piped the one on the bat in a crappy imitation of a British accent.

"It would only get in the way!" cooed their leader. He moved in closer to inhale her scent. Just as he was about to touch her cheek, while licking his lips, the heel of a black steel-toed boot kicked the apprehender's lower jaw.

"Don't fucking touch her," Tate barked as the two lackey's helped their leader up.

"You little shit, you're going to get it now! Argh!" the one with the bat swung at the boy but overlooked his opponents strength.

Tate ripped the weapon from the man and smashed it against the pole. "Violet, get out of here, now!"

"Too bad, Tate. I'm not leaving you again." Violet took the empty wine bottle from her bag and smashed the end of it against the bench, making a makeshift weapon. "Seriously, you posers, you don't know what you're dealing with."

"Neither do you! Bang." The second one had pulled out a small pistol and fired the only two rounds loaded.

Violet stood in horror as Tate coughed up crimson blood. "Tate, no!" The girl's face contorted into anger as she mangled the man's arm with the bottle. The leader stood up and grabbed Violet by the wrist that held her shank.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Came a familiar voice.

Through her blinding tears, Violet's mouth fell open in silence when George and Henry dashed in wearing black masks, resembling Kato from the Green Hornet.

"You want a piece too, assholes?" the recuperating bat wielder said as he kicked the bleeding Tate to the ground.

"I'm taking three, if you don't mind," George spat as he formed his left hand into an L-shape and angled it like a gun, pointed at the guy's head.

"How cute!" The wannabe gang boy walked forward while laughing manically, pressing his forehead to the tip of George's finger.

"What was the word? Oh, right. Bang." George's hand cocked back at the sound, and the daring copycat's head busted, as if he was shot at point blank. "Henry, get the boy back to the house. Abe will know what to do."

"No need to tell me twice," his partner replied, already hoisting Tate onto his back after tightening the blanket around the boy's wounds. "Come on miss Violet." Henry jotted towards the house, with Violet in tow.

"Now, where were we? Haven't you heard not to mess with the devil's bodyguards?" George showed his teeth in a menacing smile to the terrified guys. The Carey Grant doppelganger pressed a finger to each of the fallen men's forehead as they begged for their lives. "Try that in hell."

…

Nearly back at the house, Violet looked back when she heard two inhuman screams.

"Looks like George is having his fun. And he thought that tonight would be boring as ever!"

"Henry, why do we have to get him to Abe? He'll be fine. It might sound crazy, but me and him are already dead. He just needs rest Fuck, I knew we shouldn't have eaten those cookies. This is all to craz," Violet told herself more than informing Henry.

"I knew that the moment we walked into the house. Please, don't be alarmed miss Violet, but your boyfriend was shot outside of the property," he explained to the frazzled girl.

"But at midnight, everything will go back to the house. So we just have to take care of him for the next two hours." Violet felt terror eat away at her insides as tears threatened to spill.

"I'm sorry miss Violet. On this day, your bodies become grounded to the Earth. If he dies tonight, his soul will belong to purgatory. The only person who can save him is Abe."

_Sandman, I'm so alone  
>Don't have nobody to call my own<em>_**  
><strong>__Please turn on your magic beam  
>Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream<em>

AN: Whew, a lot to type! Only a few more chapters to go. Next chapter we find out what's gunna happened to Tate, and Violet gets her answers, and we finally get to know what Abe is! Dun dun dun!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Gah, next chapter! I'm trying to pump these out as fast as possible! Read on to find out what happened to Tate!

Chapter Five:

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream,  
>Make him the cutest that I've ever seen<br>Give him two lips like roses and clover  
>Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over<em>

Busting through the front doors, Eddie jolted away from Elizabeth and accidentally dropped his glass. "What in the devil? My god Henry, what happened?"

"Clear the table! Someone, go get Abe!" Henry wiped his sweaty brows after placing Tate's limp body on the freshly swept surface. Violet's knuckles turned white as she bite into her fist to hold her choking sobs back. "Dammit, where is that bastard?"

"Henry, Abe hasn't been here since this afternoon," Eddie softly answered as he began to understand the situation. "What happened?"

"Shitty teen punks took a joke a little far. You'll know what will happen if we don't do anything." Henry stepped back as Violet stood over Tate to brush his hair out of his face.

"How fucking ironic, isn't it? A ghost dying. Please Tate, don't leave me. I can't do this on my own," she sobbed while using her sleeve to clean off his own blood from his mouth.

"Hey, how's he doing?" gasped George, briskly walking in. "Did Abe see to him?"

"He's not here," answered both Eddie and Henry.

"Shit." George shed his blood stained coat and threw it to the floor. "What are we supposed to do? He ain't going to make it past eleven."

"Sure as hell we can't save him, but we can slow the process," spoke up Henry, the eldest of the three.

Violet had lost the men at '_Shit_.' Silently, Violet watched each of the men removed a small pin-sized blade and sliced open their thumbs. Their blood oozed out as a black chalky ink. While reciting a foreign sentence, one swiped his thumb over Tate's forehead, the other on his left wrist, and the third on his right. Blue, magical lights didn't beam through Tate's mouth, his wounds didn't magically heal, or he didn't begin to float. The only magic that had happened was Tate's finger had hardly twitched and his eyes were slightly agape. That was enough to satisfy the men and Violet.

"I called Abe! He said he'll be here as quick as he can!" Interrupted Elizabeth, with a look of concern. She had stayed behind because she didn't know what to do on the outside world.

Threading her fingers through Tate's, she sat close to him as possible. "I don't know what kind of voodoo they placed on you Tate, but it better work. You can't fucking die on me. I love you. Okay Tate? I love you and I never stopped. Even after I sent you away. I was just pissed and needed some time. After I got over it, I didn't know how to win you back. I was too proud. Please, Tate, wake up," she begged with her eyes puffing up from the bombardment of tears.

"You didn't have to ask. You just had to say my name and I would've been there in an instant," Tate coughed up, with a small splatter of blood.

Violet couldn't help but half smile at Tate's goofy expression. "If you leave me, I won't stop saying your name, so you better stay alive."

"Don't worry, death can't take me. Death brought me to you."

From the doorway, the trio of men observed the display of Violet and Tate's predicament. No one had moved from their spot, and hardly spoke above a whisper until Abe nearly busted down the front doors. "Where is he?" Boomed the breathless man.

Henry rushed to the man's side to quickly brief him in while leading him to the dining room. Walking in, with the group of men staying behind, Abe briskly walked to Tate's side. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner, Tate. I've failed you." Abe's heart clenched at the unruly sight of the mangled boy he had become fond of. "Violet, do me a favor. If we're going to keep this brat here, you're going to calm him."

Violet could only nod. If Abe could keep Tate away from purgatory, she'd do anything.

Abe removed the glass cover of from his pocket watch and snapped off the hour hand. Digging the tip into his palm, Abe sliced open a line running from the top of his palm to his wrist. Forcing blood to rush to the surface, Abe dripped his onyx blood on Tate's wounds while mumbling the same foreign words the men had spoken earlier.

The bleeding man stepped back from the table to bandage his wound from a strip of his shirt. Once he was had tended to his wounds, Abe tore the remainder of his shirt into large bandages to replace Tate's blood saturated bandages. "Violet, your assistance are about to be required."

Abe placed both his hands on each of Tate's shoulders with applied pressure. Not knowing what was about to happen, Violet tightened her hold on Tate's hand. At first, nothing happened but a minute later, Tate's upper body began to thrash, as if in a seizure.

"It fucking burns! Make it stop! I don't want to do this! Ahh!" Tate hissed as his wound sounded as if it was sizzling. "Violet," he whimpered as his became weaker.

"It's okay Tate! I'm here for you, don't let go of my hand!" By now, Violet had nearly covered the boy's chest with her body, preventing him from falling off the table.

Once Tate had calmed down to a mere shallow breathing, Abe called out to his friends to join him. "Take him to his room, the one at the end of the hallway to your right."

Henry and George transferred Tate's body onto a makeshift stretcher from one of the curtains. By now, most of the other tenants had made it home, but dared not to disturb the air. Eddie had been the one to fill everyone in on what had just happened.

Never letting go of Tate's hand, Violet was stopped by Abe. "Violet, can I speak to you? Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just needs some rest."

…

Moira placed a tray of tea and cups by the small side table by Abe and Violet. "I'll go prepare some sheets and I'll be back with some biscuits," Moira informed.

"Thank you darling," Abe replied fondly. When the Violet and her savior were alone, Abe leaned to rest on his hand. "Dear miss Violet, would please stop looking as if someone had died."

"He almost did," she stated blankly. "But you saved him. How?" Violet hardly demanded, more like pleaded. "Please Abe, I need to know. And you friends, they can do things too." Violet meet Abe's serious stare when she tore her eyes away from the flickering of the lit candles. "Please."

"It'll ruin your fun, but I guess now's a good time. You saw that my blood was black as charcoal. You see Violet, I'm already dead. Surprised? Probably not. Unlike you, though, my body is still part of this physical world. I'm older than this house," he flatly replied, sounding almost uninterested talking about himself.

"So you're a zombie?"

"Haha, oh, heavens no, child!" Abe couldn't help chortle at the girl's accusation. "I'm surprised that Tate had yet to tell you."

"I told him to tell me nothing about you. I wanted to solve your mystery on my own," she answered a little bashfully, regretting calling her rescuer a zombie.

"Long ago, when I was foolish as him, I sold my soul to a demon. Not a smart choice. My sister, when she had passed, I found solace in knowledge. When that foul creature made me believe that my soul would offer me endless knowledge, I didn't think of the consequences. In the end, I picked up ancient dark arts, it was a popular subject of my era, and a few decades ago, I was acquainted with Henry, George and Eddie. We've made it a tradition to spend each Halloween, as a mean of a reunion to catch up in our life affairs. Will that suffice?"

Violet's eyes squinted as her brows knitted together, trying to absorb Abe's words. "So what you're telling me is that you're a non-brain eating, wizard zombie? Hmm… All right. Now answer me this, why couldn't the three save Tate without you?"

"I see that didn't escape your attention. All of us are in the same boat. It was sheer coincidence when we all found each other at a pub long ago. Being alive for so long, we've all gained our own preference in the arts and the common basics. George has mastered defense, Henry is superb at the standard elements, and Eddie, well he spends most his efforts in seduction. As myself, I was taken with the balance of life. Unlike mortal blood, we can't reproduce ours. If we use all our supply, we'll simply turn to dust. Under any other given circumstances, I wouldn't risk a procedure so life threatening."

"Then why'd you do it? Why would you save a ghost?" She interrupted.

"I've never had children before miss Violet. He, frighteningly, reminds me of my former self. Oddly enough, he's like a son to me. Very amusing, I think. If I hadn't made it in time, Tate would've been dragged to a place that would've shattered him. I would know." The room went dead silent at Abe's ending statement.

"Thank you, Abe," was all Violet could say for Abe's words of truth and help. "For everything. If you never would've came along. You've given the people here some meaning. You've given me Tate."

"Now, now. Enough with the sappiness." Abe stood up, followed by Violet, to open the door. "Run along now, Tate needs you."

Before Violet left, she gave Abe a swift hug. "You really are a gentleman, " Moira said with her arms crossed and her lips upturned.

Abe offered his hand for Moira to take. "We still have twenty minutes before midnight, " he winked.

…

Cracking the door open, slowly, Violet crept into the room to sit on the bedside. Curling up next to Tate, Violet pulled the covers over them and rested her arm over his before falling into a light slumber. The thought of how they spent their first night sleeping together, tugged at the corners of her heart.

When Violet woke the next morning, Tate missing from the bed. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and landed on him, sitting by the window. Cautiously, Violet crossed the room to sit across from Tate. "Feeling better?"

Peeling his eyes from the birds chirping on the lattice, Tate turned to flash Violet a weak smile. "Oddly enough, in pain but glad I'm still here. With you."

Knowing that Tate would get better with rest, Violet brought Tate to her so that he was resting against her stomach, giving her access to run her fingers through his hair. The entire morning, the two sat that way, watching the sun rise over the buildings. Encircling Tate's neck, Violet pressed a gently kiss into Tate's crown as his hands traced over Violet's veins.

Tate let his head fall back with his sloppy grin at the words Violet had whispered into his ear, loud enough for him and quiet enough the walls couldn't hear. "Tate Langdon, I love you."

_Sandman, I'm so alone  
>Don't have nobody to call my own<em>_**  
><strong>__Please turn on your magic beam  
>Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. <em>

AN: Short chapter, I know. But I still have two more after this one! So yeah. Whew, needed to let ya all know what had happened. Finished this at 1:30 in the morning! Dedication you guys! I'm also thinking about doing a fan-comic for Tate and Violet, following somewhat along this story plot. :D


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay, chapter six! Gah, my finger got jabbed under my nail with a piece of metal :C it hurts to type! Waaaahhhh. Oh, and I did a test of Tate and Violet concept sketches to see if I wanna go ahead with my Violate fancomic! O.O You can check out my sketch on my deviantart account that's linked on my profile.

Chapter Six:

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream,  
>Make him the cutest that I've ever seen<br>Give him two lips like roses and clover  
>Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over<em>

Helping Moira clear off the blood off of the table, Abe grunted at the prying eyes. Sooner or later he'd have to tell his housemates what had happened in more detail. Especially to Violet's parents.

"Will he be all right?" he heard Moira ask while she scrubbed intensely.

Above them, the sound of squeaky bedsprings was heard throughout the house, followed by the light sound of –

"I'm quite sure of it," reassured the grinning man.

…

"Mmm, Tate," Violet moaned into his healing chest as she felt his fingers massage her moistened center. "We can't. You need rest, ahhh."

"I'm well enough. Fuck, Vi, you're so wet." Sliding his index and middle finger out of Violet's core, he lapped up her sweet nectar. When her hand had accidentally brushed below his stomach, while watching the sun rise, Tate shuttered and felt himself hardened. Despite being in pain, he had to feel her against him at that moment, thus, finding themselves in this predicament.

Accepting Tate's words, Violet's legs wrapped around Tate's lean waist to pull him closer to her. Pushing her hips back to the bed, Tate chuckled into her neck at Violet's impatience. "Not yet. I want this to last. It'll be the first time I've done this with you as your boyfriend in a long time," he reminded her.

Before this situation had started, he asked her to be his girlfriend. After she had accepted him back, Violet teasingly touched his sensitive spot, hoping he would think it was a simple accident.

Tate made sure to kiss every inch of skin that he'd ached for while in exile. His tongue dipped in between her heaving breast as he made his way down to her stomach. When he heard Violet's begging whimpers, he smiled as he parted her thighs to rest them on his shoulders.

"Tate, don't look. This is embarrassing!" This was the couple's first time venturing past simple love making.

"Come on, Vi. It'll feel good, I promise." Or so Tate hoped. He had never done this and only took notes from the books that Abe had hidden in his many boxes and the sites he had stumbled on. Tate had been wanting to do this to her since the first time on the beach. He knew that these thoughts were wrong but he couldn't help it. Forever stuck in a hormone raging teen body didn't help.

Before Violet could further protest, Tate's tongue slide along her pink crest, eliciting a small moan from the girl. One point for Tate. If possible, Tate felt himself harden at the taste and sound that Violet had produced. Who knew that this could be so satisfying on both ends? Continuing to show Violet her new favorite part of lovemaking, Violet's hands squeezed her pillow, feeling the tension build in her lower region.

Releasing a symphonic moan, Violet reached her peek, making Tate crave more of her flowing juices. After cleaning her up, Tate looked up to see Violet's glazed expression from the taste of bliss. "I told you it would feel good."

Violet smiled and pulled Tate up to kiss him. "I don't give a shit about foreplay, Tate," she whispered against his lobe before getting up, with the blanket, from the bed.

"What the fuck? Where are you going?" he asked, still hardened.

"I'm already done, thanks to you," she smirked as she bent over by her makeup stand to look for something to occupy her while giving Tate a heavenly view of her uncovered bottom.

Getting the hint, Tate couldn't help but smirk as well at Violet's risqué invitation. By her side, instantly, Tate braced his arms on either side of her so that he could rest his chin in the spot between Violet's neck and shoulder. "God, Vi, you drive me beyond insanity. Not even the darkness can do what you do to me," he breathed huskily into her lower neck as she leaned into him.

Rather than wording her reply, Violet pressed her exposed lower half into his erection. Slowly grinding against him, she felt every vibration of Tate's body, pressed against her. "Don't tell me Tate, show me," she begged at the feel of Tate's tip teasing her slick fold.

One arm keeping him stead, Tate secured his other arm around Violet's abdomen, so that she couldn't move an inch from him. Slamming his hips into Violet's wet core, Tate felt himself growl at the warmth she offered.

Her walls were still contracting from her earlier climax but Violet didn't want it to end. This was one of her dream positions and it was better than any dream she could conjure. Now that they were officially dating again, Violet wanted to explore all the positions she only imagined and saw on the sites when no one was looking.

In this angle, Tate had better access to hit her in a deeper spot and at a faster rate. Quicker than the two wanted, they came together in a riveting explosion of pleasure. Slumping against the matching bench, Violet turned in Tate's arms so her back faced the mirror.

"God, I've been dreaming of this for so long," Violet admitted with no shame.

"Really? What else do you dream about?" He asked curiously. Had she been having sex dreams about other men or where they all with him? The thought was quickly dismissed when Violet's bottom wiggled in his lap.

"Don't worry, we have an eternity to do all I've got planned," she winked. The rest of the day was filled with exploring the fields of love making, and short naps. Violet's favorite, as of now, was the rough shower sex in the wee hours of the morning.

…

"Dear god, where we all that grizzle in our youth?" George turned up the sound on the television, protecting the children from unwanted noise.

"I was worse." Eddie was playing checkers with the frustrated, and losing, Henry.

"Mommy said that you and Mr. Dennis are dead too. So how does Mr. Dennis get his money?" one of the burn girls asked George innocently.

"Well you see kids, Mr. Dennis is a magician! When he was young, people would give him their money so he could help really hurt people get better. After some time, Mr. Dennis was able to have a hospital to help him get even more!" George had no shame in explaining info about Abe to the girls in a magical fashion.

"Is that Dr. Charles and him get along so well?" Asked her sister.

"Yes ma'am. Oh crap, Fionna is an ogre!" he exclaimed as half of his attention was directed at the movie Shrek.

"Does this mean Christmas this year will be awesome? Dude, I want a skateboard!" One of the twins exclaimed.

"No need to get excited kids," Abe chuckled as he entered the living room. "Ah, I see you're all still here. Halloween is over you know. Shouldn't you three have somewhere to be?"

"Ah, Abe. Always trying to kick us out when we finally have time to catch up. Henry and George told me that you were so eager to see us!"

"Come now, Eddie. We practically spent our better years sewn together." Moira couldn't tell if Abe's statement was literal or figurative. The past few days, Abe had been opening up to her about his identity. It wouldn't surprise her, with a past like his.

"Just giving you a hard time. Our planes will be here by six," confirmed Henry as he swept of the checker pieces.

"Oohh, are you going to come back uncle George? For thanksgiving and Christmas?" the two girls asked with hopeful eyes?

"What about uncle Eddie? Don't you girls wanna see me too?"

"Hell no. You're a dirty old pervert!" One of twins bellowed as Eddie looked away in a humorous shame.

"It's all up to Abe." George glanced at the homeowner, who had his arm around his maid's shoulder.

"If it's not too much of a hassle to you fellows, by all means, you should join us for the holidays." Abe felt his innards disintegrating at the thought of seeing his friends more than once in a year. But if it made the girls happy, he couldn't help but give in.

"Terrific! Give me time to go see my ladies back home for some time." Eddie hugged is grimacing friend.

"Yay!" Squealed the two burnt sisters.

Around four, the trio said their goodbyes, all but to the missing teens, and made their way to the airport. That evening, Moira and Abe enjoyed a bottle of rare red wine in the hot tub. "If you don't want them over again, you could've just said no."

"I would've, before I moved here. Since coming to this place, I've felt my personality soften. There's so many children trapped here. I've realized how selfish I've been in life. A great gift and curse was bestowed upon me and it brought me here." Abe's face muscles contorted in a nostalgic manner as he talked about his past.

"Why did you move here if you already knew what this place contains?" Moira traced the rim of her glass with a finger in curiosity.

"I have a weird obsession with the afterlife, being already dead myself. When I was introduced to this house on a tour, a while back, I had to own it. When I moved in, I knew that this was my home. I had to say, all the members greeting me in the foyer was quite a surprise."

"If you already knew we were there, why didn't you say anything?" Moira's eyes widened in embarrassment at the memory of everyone crowded around him.

"Lack of social skills, I'm assuming. I'm tired of ranting on myself, but I would like to know more about you."

"Trust me, it's nothing worth mentioning," she said with her eyes casted downwards in shame.

Putting his glass in a safe spot, Abe lifted Moira to sit in his lap. "I've decided to take this place as my permanent residence, and if I'm going to court you, I want to know you Moira. There's nothing about your history that will make me think ill of you."

Moira wanted to trust this man. He was the only one who showed her respect and treated her like a woman, rather than a sex symbol. She couldn't help but think that this must be a dream most of the time. I mean, she was dead and he happened to be as well.

"Okay, but you won't like it." Moira and Abe spent the rest of their hot tub bonding by dwelling into Moira's life history. When they found a place to stop for the night, the strange couple ended with a sweet dessert in the master bedroom.

…

Thanksgiving came almost in a flash. Eddie and the other two were back with gifts for the girls and twins, Tate and Violet always seemed absent, hidden either in the bathroom, their room, or attic. For today, they made an appearance. For dinner, Abe had purchased a full blown traditional thanksgiving dinner times three.

Abe let Tate, Charles, and Lorraine cut the three turkeys when everyone was present. After everyone had their weight in food, Abe busted out bottle of wine, and celebrated throughout the night. Hugo and Eddie got into a massive drunk fight over who would get with Hayden, which she settled by coming to an agreement that she can take them at the same time. Lorraine, Vivien, and Nora babysat the kids while the men had their massive poker game. Moira and Abe had stumbled off to the study with a bottle of his favorite chardonnay.

Violet and Tate had climbed the tree in the backyard, with a stolen flask of Amaretto and a blunt they had found in Eddie's suitcase. The girl's body racked forward with coughs from the lit Mary Jane filled cigar. "Damn, Eddie's got good taste," she giggled

"Taste this shit, it's pretty good." Tate flicked his tongue over Violet's lips for her to taste the alcoholic drink.

"Mmm. It's nice," she said more to Tate's kiss.

The two settled against the tree, once finding a secure spot, and drank casually. Once the blunt was down to a roach, they put it out and threw it to the ground. "Do you think that Abe will stay for long? He's changed everything since he's been here. For the better." Violet thought of everything he's done for the house members and she couldn't imagine what life would be if Abe did leave.

"He said he wanted to live here for a long time. I don't even want to think about that." He gave Vi a squeeze at the mention of Abe's absence. "He's like a father to me Vi. He taught me things I should've learned. I owe him so much. He saved me from hell, literally, and I have you. Abe's making this hell a home for everyone."

With Tate's arm resting on her knee, Violet rubbed her thumb over his scar lines left on his wrists.

"I'm truly grateful that he moved here. At first I wanted to kill him, but apparently that wouldn't have worked. I want to make him proud of me, Vi. I want him to call me by my name. I'm not a boy anymore."

Violet kissed his scars. If only he knew how Abe felt about Tate. She saw the fear in Abe's eyes that dreaded Halloween night. She'd keep it a secret that Abe had called out to him. It was Abe's decision to use his name and Tate's right to hear it from the man he admired.

…

Christmas breezed its way into the Murder House. Chad had been running around with the newly arrived ornaments, trying his best to pull together a picture perfect home. "Dammit, Pat! It's almost seven, the guest will be here soon! The lights go over there! Can't anyone do a damn thing right in this house?"

"Calm down babe. It's just the boys. They don't care what it'll look like. You know that." Chad rehung the lights that his boyfriend had described. As of late, Abe had been able to get Ben back into his practices. Chad and Patrick had been his first patients since his death.

"They might not, but I do! This will be our first Christmas that won't have to look like a homeless man raped and shit on this home." Chad exhaled all his stress before collecting his wits together.

Around eight at night, the familiar trio invited themselves in, well mainly Eddie. "Uncle Eddie's back! And with gifts!" Lorraine's girls ran up to Eddie and he scooped them up to rattle a laughter from them.

Abe and Moira joined the reunion with their arms locked. After a week after Thanksgiving, the two made their relationship public, even though it was apparent. "Good heavens! Was it necessary for all of you to bring that many presents? We won't have anywhere to put everything at this rate!"

Once all the gifts were pulled into the living room. Tate and Violet took a break from hanging up tree ornaments to greet the men. "You bratty kids, I got you something you'll enjoy, after seeing what you're interests are," bellowed the jolly Eddie.

Violet face palmed. She told Tate that he'd notice that it was them going through his stuff. When everyone was gathered into the living room, Moira picked up the star to hand to Abe. "You have the honor of placing the star on."

"Well, how inconvenient for me. I believe that my height won't allow it," the man mused with knitted brows.

"Oh, let me go get the step- ahh!" Abe picked Moira up by the waist and hoisted her up. "Abe, put me down!"

"Nope, you'll have to put it on for me, " Abe said with that devilish smile that Moira adored. The whole room rejoiced when the star was atop and lit.

Tate had the job of distributing the gifts, bestowed upon by Abe. Most of everyone received three or more gifts that ranged from movies, books, toys, beauty products, and anything that seemed useful. In the midst of the celebratory gathering, Tate kidnapped Violet from the room and pulled her out to the gazebo.

"Tate, it's freezing out. Where are you taking me?" She demanded, attempting to remove the blindfold, but failing each time as Tate pushed her hands away.

"Hold on, almost done." When the blindfold was removed, Violet's mouth hung ajar at the setup. Tate had hung up white Christmas lights around the railing and had fresh violet's winding around the stands. "Merry Christmas, Violet." Tate handed a small wrapped box.

Tucking stray hair behind her ear, Violet tore off the wrapper to gasp at the gift. It was small, vintage heart locket with a key. Engraved on the heart was Tate's name and on the key was hers. "The key won't fit," she pouted when the locket wouldn't open.

"Here, try this." Tate revealed his matching locket and key around his neck, but with his Name on the key and her name on the pendant. Taking his key, he opened the locket. Violet, taking note, used her key to unlock Tate's. Inside were matching pictures that they had taken in a photo booth during their day in Venice.

"I thought we lost these." Violet's hand covered her mouth, holding back her tears of happiness. "I love it Tate.

"And I love you." Placing a chaste kiss on Violet's forehead, Tate pulled her in.

"I love you to." Violet buried her smile in Tate's chest. "Tonight, you'll have to come collect your gift."

Tate raised a brow in excitement of what tonight would lead up to.

…

As the mood of the night began to dwindle, Abe had everyone join him back by the tree. Henry brought out his camera box, that he salvaged from his boyhood, to take a ridiculous family photo.

"Do we have to wear these sweaters? I feel like a grandma?" Whined Hayden, as she tugged at her knitted Christmas sweater.

Vivien had insisted to Abe that everyone should wear one for the family portrait, as a new tradition. Abe was all up for it, but began to regret his decision, feeling awkward in the sweater.

Violet couldn't stop laughing at Tate's expression in his reindeer covered turtleneck sweater. "I'm going to have to punish you later, you know that right?" He cringed as Violet kissed him to try and smooth the moment over.

Once the photo was taken, nearly everyone threw their sweaters back in the box that Henry had brought.

The clanking sound of a spoon against a crystal glass brought everyone's attention to Abe. "Everyone, I want to take a few minutes of your time on this wonderful evening. My gratitude goes out to all of you for accepting me into your home."

"Our home!" Vivien elbowed Ben for interrupting.

"If you'll let me, I truly desire to become a permanent resident amongst you all." At that statement, everyone cheered and drank to that. "On one last note, before everyone gets too wild," Abe paused to bring Moira forward while holding her hand. Taking in a breath of air, Abe knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small box. The room went dead silent, and Moira's heart began to beat uncontrollably. "My darling, my love. Moira O'Hara, will you do the honors of becoming this old man's wife?"

Moira had to look around at the eyes that focused on them. Was this really happening? How could she be getting married after all this time? How could a dead woman get married? She decided she had an entire afterlife to figure that out. "Yes!" she screamed as she toppled her fiancé.

Once the ring was bestowed upon Moira's ring finger, the whole house raged with a celebration much deserved. The newly engaged couple escaped from the party and snuck off to their room. After celebrating in their way, Moira eyed her emerald jewel, welded to the silver band. "Abe, do you really want me as your wife?"

"I've told you over and over. There's no other woman for me. Trust me. I've been searching for years, and you're destined to be my bride. Look at where we are. Look at us." Abe pulled Moira into his bare chest, not wanting to ever let go.

…

Tate slapped his forehead when he realized that his poker face failed him at the game of Bullshit. "Drink that shot! Drink that shit now!" Ordered the men surrounding him. The game ended with nearly everyone leaving the kitchen plastered. Frustration began to seep in when Tate realized that Violet was missing.

"Here you go Tate. Violet told me to hand this to you when you were done." The little flame kissed girl giggled as she ran back to her mother.

_It's time to unwrap your gift._

_~Santa xoxoxo_

Read the small piece of paper, written in Violet's handwriting. Pocketing the note, Tate strode up the stairs with a satisfaction of a grin.

Letting himself in, Tate scanned the candlelit room, searching for Violet with 'Santa Baby' filling the room with its light tune. He turned around when the door closed shut. Framing the door with her long, petite body, Tate's mouth dropped. Violet's arms were encased by red elbow length gloves, her height was increased by bright crimson stilettos, white fishnets hugged her slender legs, a flimsy Santa hat hung to the side of her head, and her red, white fluff rimmed corset was topped with a large white bow. Above her head she dangled a mistletoe.

Her step pushed her hips to the side as she swayed her way to where Tate stood. "Merry Christmas, Tate."

As soon as his name escaped her lips, Tate picked Violet up and nearly tossed her to the holiday themed bed. The bow fell from the mattress by Tate's teeth, next came the shoes. Like a kid receiving the largest gift, Tate practically shredded Violet's outfit to pieces. The alcohol and pound of weed, that Eddie had given them, enhanced Tate's desire.

"I'm guessing you like your gift?" Violet asked between Tate's harsh kisses.

"Best gift," was all he could manage as his clothes joined Violet's. Tonight, Violet's natural scent mingled with peppermint and ginger. Throwing Violet's clad legs over his waists, Violet nibbled on his right earlobe, the spot that always sent him over the edge.

Gripping onto the headboard, Violet took the initiative to position Tate's hardened erection at her hungry slit. Once he felt the connection, Tate's hips bucked hard into Violet. The two hissed at the pleasure that greeted them. On this holiday joining, Tate let the grizzly side of him take over. Violet had to keep her arms around Tate's neck so that her back wouldn't slam against the wall as hard as it would without support.

This was the side of Tate she craved for. He only had shown this side to her after Thanksgiving, and damn was it amazing. Violet loved the hidden strength of her lover that sent her over and beyond.

Even after she had climaxed, Tate had continued to shove his throbbing member into her tight and aching hole. Violet had came the second time with Tate. His arms gave out and he collapsed onto Violet, making sure not to crush her. Their sweaty forms heaved from strenuous orgasm they've never experienced, until now. Violet helped Tate roll over onto his back so that she could discard her gloves and fishnets.

Pulling the sheets over their waists, Tate's arms rested behind his head while Violet curled against his chest. Their lockets sat next to each other, making Violet smile at the sight.

"Hey, Vi?"

"Hmm?"

Tate hesitated before continuing. "Have you even thought of getting married?" The energy dried teen felt Violet's body tense up. He mentally kicked himself in the head.

"I don't know. I mean, we're dead. Marriage is more for the living." Violet felt her body tense in shock at her boyfriend's question. Of course she's thought of a wedding! Christ sakes, she's an eternal teen. Dreams of such a wonderful event would seep into her sleep every so often.

"Moira and Abe are both dead. They're getting married."

"It's different though."

"Violet, I love you. I want to be more than your husband one day. We can talk about this later when you're ready." Tate ended the topic as he put his arms around Violet.

"Merry Christmas Tate," was the last thing Violet said before the two teens fell asleep.

_Sandman, I'm so alone  
>Don't have nobody to call my own<em>_**  
><strong>__Please turn on your magic beam  
>Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. <em>

AN: Whew. So the next chapter will be the last, sadly. The holidays in the murder house will continue to be epic. I still have New Years, Valentine's Day, St. Paddy's, Easter, Fourth of July, the Superbowl and the Wedding to do! Just kidding. Bahahahah. But the wedding is still there. Also I'm thinking bout doing another Violate fic titled "Noble Warriors." Let's see, shall we?


End file.
